The present invention relates to a wire printer of the dot-matrix type suitable for printing characters or the like at high speed.
A conventional wire printer head of the dot-matrix type generally comprise a wire guide block slidably supporting a plurality of print wires and a wire drive block provided with a plurality of electromagnet devices for each impacting individual print wires against an inked ribbon in front of a paper, and both of these blocks are connected in an assembly on a cariage reciprocatably supported. The electromagnet devices are selectively operated while the whole of the printer head reprocates in the horizontal direction transverse to the advancing direction of a paper in order to forme the desired characters or the like by the dot-matrix.
Consequently, in conventional wire printers, various problems arise according to the increment of the number of print wires. That is to say, the weight as well as the inertia of the reciprocated portion augment, and the mechanism for reciprocating the printer head becomes in large, and it becomes difficult to reciprocate it at high speed, and furthermore large vibration and sound occur when the printer head reciprocates.